conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
California
California (Or more formally the Republic of California) unitary presidential republic consisting of the former United States state of California. Historically, California has been a center of finance and culture in the United States, until the nation's downfall with the session of the Union of Everett, the Republic of Cascadia and the Kingdom of Texas. California seceded on March 24th, 2004, after the leave of the state of Texas from the federal union. Baja California joined the state on April 7th of the same year, citing the heavy corruption and irresponsibility of the Mexican government in the security of the northern states. On June 13th, 2007, the remainder of the state of Nevada joined California after Las Vegas was lost to Texas. California borders the Republic of Cascadia to the north and Mexico, the Kingdom of Texas and the United states to the west. California has a long history of cultural, financial, industrial and political importance to the United States, meaning that after it left the remaining US states bounded into a pre-Constitutional loose confederation of autonomous states. On the contrary, California has a strong central unitary presidential unicameral republican government. The congress is composed of one House of Representatives, with a proportional amount of Congressmen as there is citizens. The government is loosely modeled after the former US federal government, however it is extremely more liberal without the addition of several conservative heartland states. It remains strong cultural and economic ties with its other former American countries, especially the Kingdom of Texas and the Union of Everett. California has a pro-Western outlook on most of its foreign assets, however the government of the country has stated that it wishes to remain neutral in conflicts such as World War Three. Despite this, it is a member of the United Nations, the Planetary Alliance for Freedom and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. History In the wake of the secession of the Union of Everett, the more states took away from the United States. California was the last true bastion of the former United States government by mid-2004, and already people were calling for the final dissolution of the former US government. Representatives of several counties, Los Angeles and San Francisco most notably, met in Oakland with talks of secession. While the talks were taking place in the City Hall, loyalists to the United States formed a remnant group of US National Guardsmen to attack the City Hall and keep California with the United States. The attack back lashed heavily, with even more Californians calling for the end of the union with the US federal government. Oakland-San Francisco SWAT teams were able to hold off the attackers long enough for the California legislature to declare a vote on secession. Almost the entirety of the California congress voted in favor, and the new government was formed shortly after. What remained under the control of California's government, the Californian State Troopers and various National Guard segments were able to fight the loyalists into Nevada, giving the new government time to organize their newly found nation. The governor was made the intermediate President of California, and California's state legislature would serve as the interm congress. The congress began drafting a constitution based off that of the former United States Constitution, however more executive power was vested in the national government rather than county ones. While they were drafting their new government, representatives from the Mexican states of Baja California joined the new nation and declared their integrity to California. After two weeks, the congress created a new Constitution based off that of the former United States Constitution and the former California Constitution. Texas recognized the new government shortly after its first elections, giving the government legitimacy. Representatives from Texas also persuaded Mexico to stop is anger at Baja California, and accept that it would be able to survive without a small loss from the total population. Texas also gave the government of Mexico a set of funds that would make up for that year's losses. In return, the Kingdom asked that California allowed for the citizens of California to travel freely over the Colorado River and into Texas. California's government accepted, and this began a long history of cooperation between the two nations. Three years after the formation of California, the state of Nevada lost Clark County and Las Vegas to the Kingdom of Texas after an incident on the Hoover Dam ended in stark negotiations with the state. Nevada, with a 68% of its population and nearly its entire economy gone, turned to California for help. California's legislature began a very poor negotiation with Nevada, that the state would be annexed if Nevada recognized the California would have sovereignty over them. Between a rock and a hard place, Nevada accepted and joined the republic on June 7th, 2007. California has continued its growth since then, and has not put itself into any wars. The government did, however, join the PAFF on the outbreak of World War III, solidifying its ties with the Western world. Government and politics California is controlled by an unitary form of government, which centralizes the government from being a state operated nation, to being merely represented by the Californian House of Representatives. Inside the government consists of several political parties, including The Greens, the Democrats, the Californian Conservative Party and the Socialist Party, with the Californian Democratic Nationalist Party being the dominating party. After the dissolved actions of the Californian Senate in 2011, after the Referendum 27 in which the state passed on the populations majority, which the state voted in 67.53% in favor of dismissing the Senate. The National Government of California, which consists of the legislative, the judicial and the presidential, was created to maintain inside the government a balance of power inside the country, while such plans were taken in favor of the Republicans, the Democrats were favored after dismissing the Senate in 2011. *The Californian Judicial Department: State Judges are appointed by the President of California after several tests are taken for proper election inside the Californian House of Representatives, which includes a five day debate processes in which the qualities of the person are debated over. The Chairman, Alexander Walter was appointed with full support of the House in 2009, and has been deemed the major factor in allowing of Gay Marriage in the state. *The Californian Presidential Cabinet: The President of California is the excutive leader of the Presidential Council, which is modeled after Switzerland's Federal Council, in which the several positions are held, Head of the National Department of Economic Standards, Head of National Department of the Nationa Reserves Head of the Natioan Department of Foreign Affairs, Head of Federal Department of Justice and Police, Head of National Department of Economic Affairs, Head of National Department of Home Affairs. *The Californian House of Representatives: Californians directly vote into the ballot box for the desired represenatives durning an election period between every two years, mostly durning the month of July. Represenatives are in which terms are unlimited, as well with being the same factor with the President of California, whom may serve unlimited terms too. Military See Also: California Armed Forces Economy See Also: Economy of California California has the eighth largest economy in the world (2012), compared to states in the Union of Everett, it by passes states such as Florida and New York. Economic factors created in the centuries, sparked by the search for gold in California led to the California gold rush which started in 1848 and ended in 1855, in the long run had a lasting effect on Californians. Several other government projects assisted the nation into its economic stance, such as the Hoover Dam in Nevada providing Californians water irrigation as well with the the even larger California State Water Project which was formed in the 1950s to help construct the California Aqueduct and its ancillary dams. Demographics Culture Category:California Category:Nations Category:FW Storage